story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. You seem in good spirits." *'Afternoon:' "Hi, player. How are you today?" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player! Heh heh heh..." *'Night:' "Please go to bed early, player! You must be tired!" ' ' *'Favourite:' "Ah... this must be Pineapple! ♥ I heard that this is delicious. Thank you very much.♫" *'Loved:' "Uh, is this for me? Thank you.♪ I'm so pleased." *'Liked:' "This is super great! Thanks, player." *'Neutral:' "Oh... thank you.♥" *'Disliked:' "I don't want it." *'Hated:' "Ugh... I really hate this..." *'Horror:' "Leave me alone! I want to be with myself for a little while!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Is this a birthday present for me? Wow, thanks so much.☆" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "To be honest, I hate it. This is my birthday, so you understand, right?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "It's an odd feeling. I'll show it to someone else." ' ' *'Black:' "Player... welcome. Please make yourself at home." *'Purple:' "Your house area is so friendly and warm.♥ It's nice. May I come over next time and see the animals?" *'Blue:' "What kind of music do you like? I like music that seems to play in counterpoint with nature. Come to the Music Festival and you'll see what I mean." *'Yellow:' "Sometimes when I am playing piano all alone, a strange feeling comes over me. Even though no one's around, I get the sense that I am conversing with someone." *'Gold:' "To write great music, you need a great environment. And this is just such a harmonious nature." *'Orange:' "The atmosphere influences music composing. The scener here is best for composing music. This is great." *'Light Green:' "Oh, that was fun. We are in love, right? It's a pleasure.♪" *'Green:' "Our life together is already amazing, and together it will only get better and better.♥" *'Pink:' "I love talking to you about anything and everything.☆" *'Magenta:' "What sort of things do you like, player? Um... no, it's nothing." *'Red:' "We may argue and have some neutral things, but any poor soul who ever tries to get between us will find out that our love is stronger than before." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "The flowers are in full bloom already. How beautiful.♥" *'Late Spring:' "Sure, spring flowers are pretty, but that just makes everyone sad when they end up wilting.♥ I say it would be better without a natural disaster." *'Early Summer:' "This is the season of fresh greens. The smell of a forest is calming and nice.♪" *'Late Summer:' "Why is summer mist romantic and autumn mist just sad?" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is a nice season with the beautiful falling leaves. There are many delicious foods in this season." *'Late Autumn:' "It's easy to eat much in autumn. Be careful!" *'Early Winter:' "Even if windows are shut, cold air can pass through glass. It's a good idea to hang thick curtains in winter." *'Late Winter:' "It's already the end of a month? Time passes so quickly." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I like sunny days.♪ I can air out the mattress, do laundry... It's too bad many chores can only be done during good weather." *'Cloudy:' "When it's slightly cloudy like this, you can safely dry delicates without having to worry about sun damage." *'Rainy:' "I really start to miss the sun during the rainy season." *'Snowy:' "It's so cold today!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding (Engaged):' "Oh, player, it's almost time for us to get married.♥ Feels like a dream.♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "Be in good health to welcome the sweet angel into our lives together. I wish to see you soon and share the love we have for the baby together.♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Thank goodness the baby was born safe." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I may not be a perfect father, but we are lucky to have a son/daughter." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Our child Name has the funniest laugh.♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I hope Child is learning lots of conversations." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child all grown up now.☆ Well, at least in theory." *'After Divorce:' "Meh, the whole world has become a cold place!" *'Before the Wedding (Engaged):' "I heard you proposed. Congratulations.♫ I wish you luck." *'Expecting a Child:' "You are going to have a baby, so be sure to take a good care after it's born.☆" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm glad to hear you had a healthy baby. May the child always grow healthy." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Even the things you don't like about them make you interesting." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Hi. I heard your child learns to walk. How slow they are.♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I like the way your child is. They look so young!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "It was so long ago that I was little too. Children grow up so quickly." *'After Divorce:' "Not all was bad, you lived unbelievable moments, but also come terrible moments for you, you must have faith in happiness." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes